The disclosure relates to pipe clamping. More particularly, the disclosure relates to clamping for construction strut systems.
Construction struts or conduit struts are ubiquitous. Typically formed of steel, they have a generally rectangularized C-shaped cross section. Many have arrays of holes along the base and/or sidewalls.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,661 disclosed several pipe clamping systems for use with such struts.